Chowder
BT57 15:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) "Why do you want a cow so much?"-Mung "Cows make delicious!"-Chowder "BURPLE NURPLES! BURPLES NURPLES! BURPLES NURPLES!" -Chowder "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"-Chowder Chowder is the main character in the the television series, Chowder. He is a training-student in cooking with Mung Daal's catering company. He is voiced by Nicky Jones. Personality Chowder loves to cook, although he messes up a lot, like in The Burple Nurple Stand he accedently put poison into the Nurples instead of snoreleander. He hates Edwun because he won a fight. Notice, he is going to be sued. Trivia *Chowder will eat almost anything (except Meveled Eggs and Sing Beans {He compares them to sweat socks and not the good kind}). *He sometimes cares for Panini, and tries to make her happy if she starts crying or is hurt (The Bruised Bluenana, Panini for President). *He doesn't like Panini as a girlfriend. *He kissed Panini (on the cheek) once so far, and in a Chowder special that was scraped, they were going to kiss. TOUNGE KISS *Chowder keeps blutter (and who knows what else) in his hat, as seen in The Apprentice Games. *Chowder is one of four characters who have said "Oh My God" in the series or something similar. You can hear it in Chowder Loses His Hat when he's being attacked by Gig. Pate had previously said it in Panini For President when he noticed the mud fight between Chowder and Panini and mud flew into his face. Gazpacho said something similar in Chowder's Babysitter. When he and Chowder were hiding in the Super-Toilet, he went up to check. Just as he opened the toilet seat, he noticed Endive stripping naked. He then said "Oh God" and fainted. He said "Oh God" in Endive's Dirty Secret. Also it was implied in the christmas special when Shnitzel said "Oh my Radda" which is also one of the few times Schnitzel has said anything other than Radda. *It is also revealed in Gazpacho Stands Up he cannot write, just squiggles. (OR Eisenhower's oatmeal.) **He can write in strawberry and grape jelly as well as ink **Although in one episode he could write. He wrote something like "Will Eat Anything" on a sign. *In Won Ton Bombs, he took off all of his clothes, while in The Vacation, The bruised blunanna, The Apprentice Games and The Grape Worm he took off only his shirt. (GASTON) *All of Mung's apprentices (so far only Gumbo and Powder have been seen besides Chowder) look simmilar to him, but his outfit might be a uniform of some kind. * He bears a slight resemblance to Munchlax, of the Pokemon franchise. (especially in his stealth outfit from Shnitzel Quits) *On some occasions, he is seen having short blue hair. And blue eyes, and on other ocasions he is seen to have dark red hair and green hair these were seen in only one episode but his eyes were originally teal. (Seen in The Cinniminni Monster) *His stomach appears to be a hammerspace portal of some sort, because he can cough up items stored in his stomach that are several times bigger than himself. *In one episode, Chowder opened his mouth wide when trying to eat the growtatoes and a vacuuming noise is heard, this suggests that Chowder has inhaling powers similer to the Nintendo character 'Kirby'. *Chowder likes presents, kangaroos, turtles and circus tents. *Chowder doesn't know what he is as seen in Won Ton Bombs when he says "What am I? A rabbit? A baby hippo? Come on people! Purple fur, bunny-like ears, a striped tail, somebody label me before it is to late! This is so uncomfortable!" *The only time he actually wrote words was in Big Hat Biddies, The BLT's and Paint the Town. *In his original look, Chowder has bigger ears (Some where between his current ear size and Panini's ear size), in The Puckerberry Overlords they decided to make his ears shorter, thinner, and floppier, and more apart. Then when The Bruised Bluenana came out, they gave him round ears. *In Gazpacho Stands Up Chowder writes with his right hand but in The Fire Breather and two other episodes he was left handed. *In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy special, Billy and Mandy: Underfist, Chowder makes a cameo appearance. in a giant Jack-O-Lantern parade float. *In the episode The Chain Recipe Chowder says some of his favorite statments are "awesome!!", "please?!", "talk to the hand, girlfriend!" and "well, shoot!" *In the episode, Sheboodles, Chowder does not say, "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!", even though Panini talks to him and dances with him. *In his own words he said, "TWELVE BABIES? YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND, WOMAN! I'M plan to play the field until I'm at least 34, then maybe, maybe if I decide to settle down and get married I'll think about possibly considering about toying with the notion of having one. ONE! Child. Thats it and I'll have it by myself when I'm ready, thank you very much." so now we know what he wants to later in life. Not necessarily with her though. He did say he wanted it by himself. *In The Poultry Geist at the end of the episode, Chowder turns to the veiwers and says "The End" after eating Florentine, but was possessed again. *In some episodes when he saw a lady he said "That's a Lady?" *He has a big, though one-sided conflict with Panini. *In Gorgonzilla, Chowder proves to be nine or ten years old, but acts like a younger kid. *His friends are Mung, Shnitzel, Truffles, Kimchi, Gazpacho, Panini, Ceviche, Marmalade, and Gorgonzola (though it's mostly one sided). *In a flashback, we see Chowder with Mung as a 4 or 5 year old, and since Chowder is 9 or 10, we can assume that he has been Mung's apprentice and has been living at the catering company for about 4 or 5 years. *Chowder has turned into a monster and a giant like 2 or 3 times. *It seems (acording to Brain Grub and The Heist) that Chowder sometimes acts like a dog (even though a dog is not in his species.) *In the episode "Endive's Dirty Secret" Mung claims that Chowder is a robot and Chowder responded saying "What?" meaning that either Mung was lying or he is so stupid he didn't know. FusionFall In Cartoon Network's biggest game ever, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Chowder gets blown away with Schnitzel and the Schmingerbread House and has lost his presents to 12 people around the Cartoon Network Universe. Real world information *Chowder Category:Main Character Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main Character Category:Cat/Rabbit/Bear